High School With Idiots
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl. She's categorized into the 'Loser' group because she's new. What happens when she rebels from Sasuke Uchiha's control over Konoha High? First Naruto fic! Rated for language! ON HIATUS
1. Meet Sakura, and Uchiha Rules the School

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is the new girl. She's categorized into the 'Loser' group because she's new. What happens when she rebels from Sasuke Uchiha's control over Konoha High?

**I decided to try my hand at a Naruto fanfic! Here goes nothing!**

**I don't own Naruto, and if I did...**

**Naruto wouldn't be so thick headed**

**Sasuke wouldn't be such a jackass**

**Sakura wouldn't be so in love with Sasuke**

* * *

"My name?" Sakura asked on her first day at Konoha High.

"Yes," Kakashi Hatake, the English teacher said. "Your name."

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Ok. Let's see…" He said, "I'm sorry, but you're name isn't on the popular's list. So that means according to Sasuke Uchiha, you're in the loser category."

"Who the _hell_ is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You don't know?!"

"No."

"Well, he's king of Konoha High, a higher rank then the principle herself, Tsunade!"

"So some kid--"

"Not some kid!"

"You know what, forget it." She was annoyed.

"It's your funeral," Kakashi said truthfully.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Sasuke asked.

"That some new kid--"

"Yeah. I heard."

"We all did, Naruto," Shikamaru said, he, Neji Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha looked amused at Naruto Uzumaki's you're-kidding-me face.

"Well then…" Naruto said.

"Just make sure she knows her place in this school," Sasuke said.

"Right," the other boys said.

* * *

"Hey!" Ino called to Sakura. "You're new? I guess you're in the loser category, since the popular kids are ignoring you, but hey, you can join Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I over at our group! We can be losers together. And besides, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee are there too, you can socialize! That's what lunch is for, you know!"

"Oh. Um, thanks!" Sakura replied.

"Hey, you're forehead's big. It's no problem, but if you make a big deal out of it, the populars will taunt you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome!"

Sakura went over to sit with the other 'losers'. They seemed nice. And the populars seemed mean, unwelcoming, you know?

"Hey!" Temari said.

She introduced everyone.

"Oh, and that's Sai, Ino's boyfriend," she told Sakura.

"Ok," Sakura replied.

"Hey, new kid!" Sasuke's friends called.

Sakura got up.

"Oh god. What do they want with you?" Temari asked, getting up with Sakura.

"Hey, Sabaku, we didn't invite you to come over!" Shikamaru said icily.

"I don't give a shit, Nara!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you Nara!"

"You disrespectful bitch!"

"I know you are!"

"Hey! Hey! Focus!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke told us to tell you that you'd better keep in line, like the rest of the losers."

"Don't you dare tell her what to do!" Temari hissed.

"Or else what?" All the boys asked.

"I'll sic Gaara on you!"

They froze.

"Y-y-you wouldn't!" They said, "We're the populars!"

"Oh yes I would! Calling me a bitch is a sure fire way for him to sic you!"

They shot angry glances at Shikamaru who was like O.o.

"Well, just don't step out of line," Neji said in a shaky voice.

"What did they do?"

"The usual."

"Oh. Ok," the others said.

"You know what?" Sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'll step out of line again."

They stopped eating lunch.

"You'll what?!"

* * *

**Ooo look, she's planning to step out of line!!! I'll try to update later!!!**


	2. Payback's a Bitch, and Karama Sucks

**I don't own the characters, and I made up a last name for Karin.**

**Sasuke's still an ass and Naruto's still a moron...**

**I can't change that people!!**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah. I'm gonna show them."

"Y-you're crazy!" Ino exclaimed.

"By the way, Hinata," Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Do you like Naruto?"

Silence.

Hinata nodded.

"Perfect. Now, don't hate me for what's gonna happen next. I'm really sorry about it," she said, dragging Hinata up.

They walked up to the guys (who had a good number of girls with them) and dragged Naruto up.

"Hey, brat," she said.

"What did you call me?"

"A brat, duh!"

"Get off of him!" Fans screamed.

She smashed Hinata and Naruto's lips together.

"Payback's a bitch, Uzumaki," Sakura said.

Dead silence. Then she let them get air.

Hinata was blushing a deep red, and Naruto, being the idiot he is, was gasping for air.

"Oh, you are so going to pay," Sasuke said, helping Naruto up, as he had now collapsed because he was gasping so much.

"Yeah. Sure. But I really think going to school with idiots is quiet enough. Well, bye now, c'mon Hinata."

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered. "I forgive you."

They finally got to the lunch table and everyone's mouths were wide open and their eyes look like this: O.o.

"Ok class!" Kakashi yelled.

Chatter, chatter, chatter.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura, with newfound courage yelled.

People shut up. And stared.

"What the heck?! Why can't I do that?!" Kakashi yelled.

"I dunno. Maybe it's 'cause she dug her own grave!" Ami, a girl with purple hair, with one side longer then the other. Her friends, Fuki and Kasumi (They are real characters, you know) were agreeing with her.

"Yeah! She made Naruto-kun and the out cast Hyuga girl kiss!" A Naruto fangirl cried.

"Well, the hell with it, this is really, really, fun!" Sakura said, "I'm pissing everyone off on my first day! Aren't I special?!"

A girl, Karin, said, "Yeah, you little bitch, do you even know your place?!"

"Yeah. I do. I'm just not sure I agree with it."

The room froze, except for the losers, who were nodding their heads.

"Well, you're a loser, and I'm a popular, and--"

"Oh, go rot in hell!"

"Oh no she didn't," everyone said.

Karin lunged at her, but Sakura moved and Karin fell flat on her face.

"OWWW!!! STOP LAUGHING!" Karin shrieked in embarrassment, even Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were holding back laughter.

"YOU BITCH!" Karin screamed at Sakura.

Tsunade the principle just happened to be walking by.

"KARIN AKAKITA!!!!" She yelled.

Karin gulped.

"MY OFFICE NOW!!!"

Sakura snickered.

"YOU TOO HARUNO!"

* * *

**Yay!!!! How'd you like it?! Next time, they are at the office and... well... Do you want a preview? I know you do so here it is:**

"Sakura!"

"Temari?"

"Run!"

"Why?"

**Oooo I wonder what's gonna happen. BTW, next chappie will be WAY longer!!!**


	3. The office, math, seniors, and populars

**Yay here's the next chappie!

* * *

**

The office wasn't so bad.

"_Blah, blah blah, _Karin. _Blah, blah, blah, _Sakura. _Blah, blah, blah, _Sakura, you can go!" Tsunade said (or at least in Sakura's mind).

"Ok," Sakura said, hurrying to her next class.

She'd only missed the last bit of English, and next was Advanced Math.

Ok, this should have been perfectly normal… But…

"Neji Hyuga?"

"Here."

Great. One of Sasuke's loser friends was here.

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Here."

WTF was that an Uchiha's name?

"Hidan?"

"Fuck off."

Lovely. Not.

"Kisame Hoshigaki?"

" Here."

Great. Jaws was here.

"Deidara?"

"Sup, un!"

What the hell was that?

"Sasori?"

"What?"

God. Advanced Math with a bunch of seniors. And a jack ass.

"Pain?"

WTF someone's name was _Pain?!_

"…"

"Konan?"

"Hmmm?"

God. This was gonna be hell.

After about 70 minutes of this, class was finally over.

"Hey! Sakura!" Tenten and Temari called.

"Hey look, forehead's goin' to the loser brigade!" Ami called. Sakura stopped.

"What did you call me?" She hissed.

"I called you forehead!"

Sakura resisted temptation and didn't punch her.

"And bush head--" Ami began about Temari.

"Oh, you did not just go there," Temari said.

"And what if I did?" Ami asked.

"Well, I would usually just kick your ass, but you're really pissing me off, so I'll just sic my little brother on you."

"Gaara wouldn't hurt a girl like me!" Ami cried, while her wannabes nodded their heads. There was a cold silence.

"You wanna bet?" Temari asked.

Ami looked frightened.

"You win this round, Sabaku," she said.

Temari slapped her. "Ya think I'm foolin' with ya?"

Ami stopped. "Well watch that threat of yours melt into my--" She never finished her sentence, as Sakura punched her.

Lunch was a different kind of hell the next day. The seniors now had a habit. A very unwanted habit.

Deidara would flirt with her, while Hidan… Well, he was being… Hidan…

"Hey look, little bitch has--"

"I'm sorry did you just call me a bitch?"

"Yeah. So what about it bitch?"

"Well… You can go rot in hell, and no one's gonna miss you."

That made the seniors go away.

The next day, however, was not the best…

"Sakura!"

"Temari!"

"Run!"

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I've got time… It's lunch after all…"

"Well, when I told Ami that I'd sic my little brother on her, it somehow got to Sasuke Uchiha--god gossip travels fast-- and now apparently I'm a popular now! God, help me, and they know that when they call you forehead you get pissed!"

"Shit, no lie?"

"No lie… Damn here they come."

Sure enough, Sasuke Uchiha was walking down with his fangirls, best friends, and the other populars.

"Hey, look forehead, you're a loser, so, don't hang out with the popular kids. It makes us look bad," Sasuke said. He was talking about how she hung out with Temari. But he called her 'forehead'. He stepped over the fine line between sanity and insanity.

_SLAP!_

"You sick, cold, demeaning, disgusting bastard!" She screeched. It was if the world stood still. The populars mouths were dropped, and they looked shocked, the normal people and the losers had these Holy-Effing-God-She-Didn't-Go-There look.

* * *

**Ooo suspense!**


	4. Sports part I

**yay i finished this chappie!!!**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke smiled evilly.

"Well, we'll I'll just have to show you that the populars are superior to you. Gym's next period. It's about that time for softball to start. Let's just sow you that you're a loser," Sasuke said.

"You're on," Sakura said.

* * *

"WE ARE WHAT?!" The populars screamed.

"Well," Anko, the Gym teacher said, "The Lady Tsunade said that instead of softball, we are going to do lacrosse, maggot!"

"STOP CALLING THE US MAGGOTS!" The populars yelled. "WE'RE THE POPULARS!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I care. Anyways, I now need to ask a couple of things. First, has anyone played women's lacrosse before?"

Sakura and Temari raised their hands. The populars looked extremely happy. Temari was on the Varsity Lacrosse Team.

"You have, maggots?" Anko asked them.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Ok then. Second, the Lady said that Uchiha can't change it back to softball, or she'll expel him." The populars looked shocked. "And third, it's populars vs. losers!"

This is where Uchiha would regret his challenge.

_Flashback_

"_We can't have the populars disrespecting the normal people, Karin," Tsunade said._

"_But their LOSERS!" Karin cried._

"_Whatever," Tsunade said, "Anyways, Sakura, I hear that they've categorized you into the loser group. Well, I guess this is a tough situation. I suppose I'll lend you a helping hand. Sakura, you can go now."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, Temari looked nervous.

"Oh, and maggots, if there's been any clique changes, you'll have to stay in your old cliques."

The populars looked beyond frightened. Their only hope just flew out the window. Temari looked extremely happy.

Sakura was on offence, and Temari was goalie.

"BEGIN!" Anko yelled.

In the first minute, Sakura made a goal.

Anko was the kind of teacher that didn't mind cursing.

"HEY POPULARS!" Sakura called. "LOOKS LIKE I'M KICKING YOUR ASSES AND HANDING THEM BACK TO YA!"

Karin, Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi looked mortified that they were losing.

"YOU BITCH!" Karin screamed. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO WIN! WE ALWAYS DO! WE BRIBE--"

Ami slapped Karin.

"Shhh… Anko can't know!"

But Anko heard.

"You bribe the losers to lose?" She hissed.

"Hell yeah. Only this new bitch won't listen and now we're losin'!" Karin yelled.

"That's it. Five months of detention. All of you populars."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me bitches!" Anko hissed, she was clearly pissed. "Detention for five months, and if you dare skip it-- well, you'll know why the baseball and softball fields were demolished."

* * *

**Holy crap that was weird!**


End file.
